My uncle have died.
I kno I shuddent do tihs but it's two muc I carnt taek it anemoore. Current date December 1999 I am in mye romo wtih my pug name joanatan am writing on my IPHONE 6SPLUS we are eeting queteli wenh my uncle from the pizza shop died today twice in beer shop. I hear on nwes how is this reel? My ulcen dye???! My memrorie from kid was with my uclen when we play gta 6 orn my IPHONE 6 PLUS... Now he is died,,,,, I don now wat 2 tihnk anymoor my ulcen dies. Did je suidided???? Y wowld he krill himself. Studdenly I realised taht yesterdya he diforce wrhith my ant. (Her name is Michelle and have nc IPHONE 6 PLUS) see mustabe klii him my ulcen I nede to reprt her to plice I can't belifes I jsut relaise know??? How am I so sputid????? I knew riting stffu down will helped me. So I get rdy in my shower after then I look in my mirror I have 6 pack and one eye is green the other is blue. I put shrit on and clal my frin Harry "Harry pic me up I no who klii my ulcen" btu there was nowone on the poyne wtf someting is ring here. My light turn off??????????!!!!!!!!! Must be just blackowt stay clam stay clam. Suddenly my pug joanatan looker at me and open him mouth instead of brak it yellowed "all ur fault" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I msut ble delusional then him eye pop and become BLOOD EYES. And joanatan is actually my ant MICHELLE BUT WITH BLOOD EYIS. I saw terifyde so I ran upstayr Agen in my bderoom but then I see someting that make me shock my ulcen hanging from the cell ing WITH SKELETON ARMS he say "u klii me" my Herat stooped and I could no longer feel my body. I se joanatan with BLOOD EYES coem tru my door and I nvr lived again. BECUASE I DIEDED TRE RIMES BECAUSE JOANATAN HAD BLOOD EYES. ik am dies. but how can i still feel... something isnt right. im going to hell now am i ulcen? why was it my flaut? why did tihs happen to em? Oh, i remembread. is becuase i lte Emily die????? (emily is my ulcen dughter and my cousin) i leffted her aloen in park for byu her ice cream. btu tehn sudenly her nose stuccked to monkey bar! and she atrve really quickly in 15 minutes. but she starve in 7 second. i felel gulity to tish day am srory uncle i crnt frogive my slef as well but im ror how am i sto wrothless. am rdy for punishment becusase i desert ot. sutduenly but warm voice of ulcen reech me "it was nvr u..." he face come and he fist bump me and smyled "never trust SKELETON WITH BLOOD EYES" I waek up on amy, my gf lap She say it wsa all bad dream. So I go back to sleep little dyd i kno i has died. becusase i mides one sa=amml thing amy have IPHONE 6 PLUS and BLOOD EYIS when i sleepted (i cuddednt see becuase iwsa sleeep) and teh scariest part was is that if amy have IPHONE 6 PLUS who is is MIchelle!!!!?????????????? TEH END (sry ornly my frist store) Category:Engwish Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta